


Insecurities

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: After “Plight at the Museum” Episode 3.5The episode ends with Happy and Walter in bed together, with Toby on the floor beside them.  This goes back a little, how they got there, and then to the next day.





	Insecurities

Toby realized that he was the one who suggested that Happy and Walter start living together, however temporarily, to be able to convince the immigration agent that they are in a real marriage, but he did not realize the effect it would also have on him.

Toby went with Happy to get everything she would need to be able to stay at the garage with Walter and to prepare her apartment for Cabe to be able to stay there while his house was cleared of mold. It didn’t really hit Toby that the love of his life was about to shack up with another man until the last load had been emptied from Happy’s truck and she was saying good night, expecting Toby to leave.

All of a sudden he couldn’t leave. Learning that Walter had kissed Happy at their wedding wasn’t sitting well with Toby. 

“I don’t think I’m going home tonight.” Toby announced to Happy as she was walking up the stairs to go to bed. Happy stopped a third of the way up and looked down at him.

“What do you mean by that?’ She was ever suspicious of Toby’s nighttime amblings, especially with his proclivity towards gambling. She hoped he didn’t mean that he was going off to do something stupid.

“I don’t like the thought of you in bed with Walter, however much you need to get used to each other.”

Happy turned to face him fully and with her hands on her hips, said, “You’re the one who suggested that we do this! Now that I’ve moved here and have a tenant in my place, you don’t want me to do it?”

“Not what I said. You and Walter need to look like you’re in a relationship. I just don’t want you alone with Walter. I’m staying, too.”

“I don’t need a babysitter. “ Happy furiously turned and continued up the stairs.

“Happy. Happy!” Toby called out as he started following her up to the loft. “I just got you back; I can’t leave you here in another man’s bed and hope to get any sleep at all. I’ll just lie there imagining Walter doing god-knows-what with his wife in his bed. Logically I know that you will both just sleep, if either of you can get to sleep, but I need to know, for my own sanity, that sleep is all that’s happening.”

Having reached the landing, Happy turned to face Toby again. “Doc, are you jealous? Of Walter? You know I don’t love him. I described our one mandated kiss as ‘gross’. How are you threatened by this? Or is it that you don’t trust me?”

“I’m jealous of every second you spend with anyone else who isn’t me. You rejected my marriage proposal because you were helping out a friend. You’re incredibly nice to those you care for, and Walter is one of those people. I trust you fully; it’s my imagination that I don’t trust. I won’t squish you in the bed, but I will make my own bed beside yours. I don’t think I can even be as far away from you as the couch.”

Happy just sighed, went to her new dresser, and got out some pajamas. She then went into the bathroom to change while Toby went to explain to Walter that he’d be getting another roommate in addition to his wife. 

“Walt? I’m going to be staying too, okay?” Toby called out hesitantly to the genius.

“No. It’s bad enough that I have to have one house guest. You have a perfectly good apartment. Go use it.”

“Walter, I’m not going to be able to get any sleep there. I’ll barely be able to get any sleep here, but at least being near Happy should quiet my mind. If I go home and get zero sleep tonight, I won’t be any good to you tomorrow. You know how inefficient the genius brain can be with a lack of sleep. It’s the only reason you let us go home at all some days.”

“Your argument is sound, but I still don’t like this. Who knew having a green card marriage could be so hard?” Walter wondered to himself.

“I’ll go get the mattress from the bed in the Air Stream. Do you have any extra sheets or blankets?” At the blank look on Walter’s face, Toby conceded. “Okay, I’ll get those from the trailer, also. Whatever it takes.” Toby repeated their new mantra.

“Whatever it takes.” Walter echoed. “I have a feeling I’m going to start to hate that phrase very soon.” He continued to himself as Toby headed back downstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours after they had all settled into bed and Toby had turned out the light, Walter was deep into a REM cycle, but Happy and Toby were still awake. Toby could tell from the lack of deep breathing that Happy was awake, and he was pretty sure that she knew he was, too. Instead of just trying to sleep he decided to find out if she was feeling sick at all.

“Happy? Are you feeling okay?” Toby whispered. He looked up and saw Happy on her side, staring down at him.

“I’m fine,” she answered. “As fine as I can be in bed with a man who isn’t you.” Her vacant expression told him that she was tired, but also unable to sleep.

“Oh, yeah. Remember how long it took you to be able to stay the night after we first started d-” Toby started reminiscing when Happy cut him off.

“I remember, genius, do you remember that we aren’t alone?”

“Of course I remember. I remember everything. How hurt I felt when I woke up after our first time and you weren’t there, and every time that happened, even after we’d been,” Toby made a suggestive voice at this, “sleeping together for over a month. I remember that birthmark you have on your--”

“Toby!” Happy whisper screamed to cut him off again. “It may feel like we’re alone, but we aren’t. You seem to have forgotten that in the last three seconds.” 

Toby chuckled and reached a hand up to touch her, but he couldn’t quite reach. Happy saw this and took his hand, extending her own so he wasn’t stretching so far.

“I am actively listening to Walter’s breathing. If it changes, I will stop. But, I’ve missed you. You’ve been so distant since I proposed. I understand why, and I know I’ve been distant, too. But now that we’re expecting a child, I was hoping to repair the distance. Not to be pushing you into the life of another man while you cook a little life of our making.”

“It won’t be forever. Not with a genius behaviorist tutoring Walt and I on how to make our relationship look real.” Happy tugged on his arm a little, hoping to make him feel a little better. She could see how bothered he was by this new obstacle in their relationship.

Her unusual stroking of Toby’s ego didn’t make him feel any better, though. So he squeezed her hand and then took his back. “Mommy and baby need sleep,” he said before turning on his side away from Happy to try to get some sleep himself. Happy stayed on her side, facing him and also tried to sleep, but only continued to stare at his back for most of the rest of the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the morning, only Walter was well rested. He woke at dawn as usual and after getting ready for the day, left the loft to work downstairs, since both of his house guests still looked asleep. Happy, who was awoken from her very limited sleep by Walter’s movements around the loft, reached down to grab at Toby once she could hear that Walter was working downstairs. She startled him awake after a moment of pulling on his shirt, and he turned toward her abruptly.

“What? I was actually sleeping.” He added a little moodily.

“Walter’s downstairs. Join me?” Happy asked hopefully.

After thinking about it for a minute, Toby conceded and asked her to move over. As soon as he was in the bed, she cuddled up against him and was asleep at last with a hint of a smile on her face. Toby was feeling better, too, and so settled back into a better sleep than he had since they moved in with Walter. They were able to get a few more hours sleep, when the rest of Team Scorpion arriving at the garage woke them up again.

Happy started to stir first. She looked up at Toby and smiled, forgetting momentarily that they were currently in Walter’s bed. She shifted a little to place a kiss on Toby’s check, which woke him up.

“Hey. The last few hours of sleep were so much better than the first few. I sleep so much better with you.” Happy was in a better mood, but Toby wasn’t.

“I know I don’t have a lot of morals, but I used to pride myself on having some. Yet here I lie in another man’s bed with his wife. I’ve lost another one.”

Toby hadn’t moved, so Happy knew he wasn’t mad at her, just disappointed in himself.

“Toby, thank you for staying here. I thought it might make it harder, but you actually made it easier for me. Thank you.” She emphasized as she nuzzled her face further into his neck.

“And I thought it would be easier, but it was so much harder. I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” At feeling Happy tense up, Toby quickly backpedaled. “Sleeping here is what I mean. I want to be with you forever. I will do whatever it takes, but I’m going to need time to process things. I think I’ll go home to shower and read for a while. Call me if you need me. Okay?”

Still feeling rejected, Happy said “okay” in a whisper. She rolled away from Toby to let him get up, but he surprised her by following her and placing his elbows on either side of her head while balancing above her, so she wouldn’t misunderstand what he was about to say.

“I love you, Happy,” he said as he stared at her intently. She did not respond. “We’ll get through this together. I know I’m not usually the one who pulls away, but I just need a little time. I’m still here with you, and just a phone call away. I’ll be back this afternoon, unless I’m needed sooner. I promise you I’m in this.”

“And if I say we need you all day?” Happy added a little guilt by placing her hand on her stomach.

“Then I would stay. But we both know that you’ll be fine and once you start working, you’ll forget that I exist.”

“I never forget that you exist. You won’t let me.” Happy pouted, looking away from him.

“Happy, I love you. I’ll be back soon. No more guilt trips,” he said as he got up and looked down at his bed. He shuttered a little and then grabbed what he needed and left.

Happy couldn’t believe he just left, but knew she needed to get up, so she did, and got ready for the day. She didn’t want to face anyone, so she took the ramp to get as close to her work bench as possible without coming into contact with the rest of the team. She wasn’t lucky, though; she saw Walter at the kitchen table, who looked up as she approached.

“I think we’re supposed to eat together, too.” He said, annoyed that they needed to do things that weren’t in their nature.

“Not hungry.” Happy said and kept going.

“Doctor Curtis said you need protein. Please eat, so he doesn’t come after me again.”

“Chicken.” Happy said mostly under her breath.

“I didn’t get you chicken, but I can.” Walter said, misunderstanding her.

Happy just glared at him for a minute and then continued to her workbench. Walter started to follow her but stopped when she grabbed her blow torch; he knew she wasn’t above threatening him with it. Before she got to work, she said, “Just tell me when Toby gets back.” She then grabbed her welding helmet and a lighter. Walter retreated away from the angry little mechanic.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Toby tried to focus on anything other than his current life situation while he was at home, but he was having difficulty. He knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate until he was back with Happy, so he went back to the garage hours earlier than he planned. When he got there, all of the members of the team pointed over at Happy, as if his attention wasn’t immediately on her. She did seem to be a larger ball of fury than usual, so Toby approached her gingerly. He waited until she lessened the flame for a second before calling out to her, from a safe distance.

“Happy? I’m back.”

Happy looked up at him and lowered her tool. She looked confused, and Toby assumed that she was playing into his earlier statement that she had forgotten that he existed.

“Why are you here?” she asked, more angrily that Toby has expected.

“I needed to come to work, and I needed to see you.” Toby explained while trying to inch closer to her.

“No. Go away. I’ve forgotten that you exist.” And with that Happy pulled the helmet back over her face.

“Okay, you’re clearly still mad that I wanted some time away from you, but can we at least have lunch later?”

“Can’t. I’m having lunch with my husband.” Happy said. She hadn’t looked back at him since he first arrived at her work station. Now she tried to get back to work, but Toby wouldn’t leave.

“You are so frustrating, woman!” Toby stared at her for another minute and then when she didn’t react, he turned and stalked over to his desk. He started making a list of all the ways that Happy and Walter could prove they were in a relationship so this whole situation could come to a close and he could finally marry the woman he loved. Sure they were mad at each other now, but he would work on one problem at a time. First thing first: get Walter his citizenship so he could divorce Happy. Then they would work out anything else that was keeping them apart.


End file.
